


Mimetic

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Series: Author meets Alien, Writes (More) Porn [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, alternate universe to my alternate universe, novelist!Lex, story in a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You were slouching. Think proud. Lordly. Regal and magnificent."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Geez, Lex. Have you met me?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimetic

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being listed as part of the series that contains _Life as a Novel in Progress_ , this is actually an alternate scene to Interlude Two (aka Chapter Five). I wrote this originally as part of a personal February project where I try to write and post every day. This and _Allegory_ were both originally posted on Livejournal, but were locked per the Big Bang rules.
> 
> Much of this will be recognizable from the chapter posted in _Life as a Novel in Progress_.
> 
> (Also, it is noticeable that the actual story was beta'ed and the old versions weren't. Very noticeable.)

The tentacles were the only part of Clark cooperating, though perhaps because all he'd required of them was that they continue to be there. He didn't think it was a chemical reaction, but between putting Clark in the blue body paint and trying to pose him, something had gone very wrong.

"Head up, Clark," Lex said distracted. With the computer screen in his main focus, he could still see Clark trying to follow his command from the corner of his eye. Alien overlord, he repeated mentally, trying to will the idea to penetrate Clark's brain.

_The great lord Kal lay sprawled across his dais, ~~blue~~ golden skin gleaming in the captured sunlight of the crystals. "Come before me, human."_

_Alexander balked, but the guards pushed him forward. The message was clear; he would comply, through his own volition or by force. He raised his head and walked forward. There was a noise behind him as he put a foot upon the first step, a warning barely heard before Kal raised his hand and the noise was silent. Feeling certain he was overstepping, Alexander continued forward_

"Clark," Lex growled.

Clark's head came up quickly and the tentacles he'd been _twiddling_ stilled. "What? I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were slouching. Think proud. Lordly. Regal and magnificent."

"Geez, Lex. Have you met me?" The petulant tone was not at all attractive, but Lex had to admit that the pout was cute. And the lower lip, with its purple stain, was still lickable. Biteable.

_Alexander placed a foot on the second step, bravado and duty pressing him forward._

_The alien watched him with his unearthly ~~green~~ ~~purple~~ green eyes."_

"How do you feel about contact lenses?" he asked Clark, eyes roving over the blue paint. Clark raised a hand as if to scratch at his neck, hesitated, then lowered it, making Lex feel a little guilty about his decision not to use the blue-skinned approach.

"Um. I'd probably hurt myself putting them in?" Clark paused for a moment, then continued, "If I wasn't kind of hard to hurt. What color are we talking?"

Which was as good as a yes, coming from Clark. Lex stood up and crossed the distance between them, settling in Clark's lap before an expression of surprise had fully formed on Clark's expressive, beautiful face. Clark did confusion at human speed.

"Hi," Clark said softly, hands settling gently on Lex's hips.

Lex bit back the urge to return the greeting in the same tone and went on the offensive instead. "If you had me at your mercy, your enslaved human, would you take me immediately, regardless of witnesses? Or speed us away to a private somewhere?

Clark's answer was somewhat breathless. "Private. I'd want you only to myself. Al-always."

"And with all the power you have over me, would you throw me down and worship me, or sit, just like this, and use that power to bring me to you? Make me touch you, watch me pleasure myself with your body and pleasure?" And forget breathless. Lex stared down at Clark's unmoving chest and leaned in close, but no, there was no air going in or out. "Do you have gills?"

"Huh?"

With a weird mix of concern and satisfaction coiling through his chest, Lex pushed himself out of Clark's lap. "Remember to breath, Clark. At least for my sake. Inhale, exhale."

The whoosh of air that exploded from Clark's mouth threatened to knock Lex back, so strong was it. The lamp on his desk wobbled threateningly and he heard the pages of the comics by his bed ruffle.

He retook his seat at the computer. "You can wash off the paint. I'm going with the Golden God approach. Though... do you think that's a little too "Stargate"?"

"Depends on whether or not you have the worms. But you were avoiding those, right?"

"Right. My aliens are what you see, what you get, no hidden puppet masters pulling strings and nerve endings."

_Alexander reached the top of the steps and then stood, waiting. Kal's eyes wandered hotly over him, taking in the nakedness they'd forced on him, the half-hard cock that neither fear nor will could eliminate, not in the presence of- No, he was not going to consider the alien's aesthetic beauty._

_"Kneel," Kal ordered. Alexander went, conscious of the golden groin as it came to eye level, the protrusion of an erection that was near-human and familiar enough to make his mouth water. Over the top of his head, Kal's next command went to the rest of the room. "Leave us."_

_His desire was hard to fight. He focused on the discomfort of his position, the hard floor beneath him, the forced exhibitionism that had never been his kink. The submissive role that suited him sexually. Why could he not keep his focus?_

_A large, golden hand reached for him, carded gently through the red of his hair-_

"I like the bald," Clark said at his shoulder.

A quick tap of keys reduced the text window. "Rule number something, because I haven't ever needed to actually write them out: do not read anything I don't put into your hands with a bow tie. Not on my computer, not any of the printouts I use to review the work myself."

"Sorry." Clark retreated, started toward the chaise where Lex had laid him out earlier, but stopped. "Um. You don't need me here, do you?"

"No," he said brusquely, bringing the window back up. "Yes," he said just as quickly. He wasn't certain how far Clark had gotten in those two seconds but the brush of a wind along the back of his neck marked his return. "Sorry."

"I am, too," Clark said, leaning in to buss him quickly on the cheek before giving him space again. "I won't read anything you don't want me to." He settled on the chaise in a recline that wasn't exactly regal, but it wasn't quite the slouch, either. Enticing, perhaps. With the paint gone, and god, could he move quick, Clark looked more comfortable in his own skin again.

If his words could invoke that image for his readers, this novel would fly off the shelves.

_"I do not know enough of your Earth to find the word that suits you best. Your body and face please me." The hand left Alexander's head as long legs splayed to either side of his body. "But now I wish for your hands to please me. It may take time, but I would have you learn through practice."_

_Given not so much as leave to touch but a directive to do so, Alexander reached forward and stilled the trembling of his hand on Kal's knee. He felt the warmth in the air above the alien's skin, but at first touch, he was surprised by the living fire. His mind began warring with itself again, this time the scientist coming to the fore in an effort to catalog temperature and the possible implications of it._

_He thrust the curiosity aside and closed his mind to all but the lover, the role demanded of him in this situation. Offering pleasure was something he could do, even on an unlearned and wholly alien lover. And though Kal had commanded his hands, Alexander allowed the lover in himself his desire and followed hands with a mouth to that golden skin._

_There was no sound, of pleasure or warning. He was suddenly pulled into the alien's lap by strong hands on his upper arms lifting him. He feared he had truly erred, beyond his earlier daring and with far worse consequences. The alien's gaze was close. "I have seen this. The touch of mouth. I understand its use for sex, but I did not ask you for it. Your hands."_

_Without further warning, he was released to sit straddled over the alien, hands hanging uselessly in the air between them. His own erection was fuller than before and resting, discontentedly, on the alien's thighs. Fear and excitement twined together for an erotic thrill._

_'Learn through practice', the alien had said. Alexander set his hands to the alien's chest and tried to keep his breathing under control._

The room was silent when his fingers stilled over the keyboard. Clark shifted, but didn't say anything. Lex glared silently at the screen before formulating his complaint to Clark. "You know what I'm tired of? I'm tired of writing a character who revels in the fear, or gets off on the unknown and the mystery."

Clark's hand slapped down over the tentacles tap-dancing over his hip. Lex sighed and leaned over to rest his head on the keyboard until the Sticky Keys notice popped up.


End file.
